


Want Anybody Else

by iconis



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-25
Updated: 2006-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconis/pseuds/iconis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There are limits to self-indulgence, none to restraint."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want Anybody Else

He is no stranger to himself. Not in the darkness of his home, his bedroom, the shower, his bed, in sheets that still smell like touches, like intimacy.

He runs his hand down his stomach, cupping himself in his hand, touching ever-so-gently. He thinks about the feel of him, the smell of him, the taste of him on his skin, and shudders from the sheer strength of the memory. He isn’t a man who relives the past, but this, it is too good to pass up, to file under past victories.

He can feel himself hardening, slow and steady. He never pictures someone touching him, just relies in the force of his memories and his own touch – he remembers the sparks of pleasure, feeling his mouth on his hipbone, remembers the curve of hard muscle on his back. He wets his lip, a little breathless already, and curls his fingers around himself, stroking himself so slowly and firmly, stopping to run his thumb over the tip, down along the pulsing vein right under the delicate skin.

He feels raw and open when the pleasure builds up, when his fingers grow slicker, and the only sounds are the sounds of his breathing, the quick, even thud of his heart in his ears. He recalls the feeling of his tongue curling into him, the heady sensation of his hot, hard cock against his. He tugs, strokes just a little faster, a little harder, and he comes; the intensity of the pleasure makes his back arch and his whole body shudder.

He reaches for the towel, rubs his hand clean, and the loneliness of the gesture reminds him why he doesn’t do this very often. He prefers the touch of another, and later, when he wakes up to his kiss, it feels like another distant memory.


End file.
